


Unfair

by bakageyamax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Hangover, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakageyamax/pseuds/bakageyamax
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has a thing for Oikawa's hands.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> back on my iwaoi bullshit??? fuck yeahhhhhhhhhhh

Iwaizumi keeps secrets, like every other normal human being out there. He only keeps a few though, due to being a horrible liar. A few include, a.) He once put green hair dye in Kuroo's shampoo once, b.) He memorized all the Bo Burnham songs out there, or c.) He has a weird thing for Oikawa's hands.  
  
Don't blame him, they're just really pretty. Being a setter, it was normal of them to take lots of care of their hands. Oikawa, however, likes to go all out. Iwaizumi has seen him buy multiple nail products and hand lotions because apparently, "Iwa-chan, it's important that I take care of my hands," Iwaizumi sometimes thinks Oikawa does these things on purpose just to rile him up.  
  
He's been hiding the secret ever since high school, along with the fact that he's been in love with his best friend. No one else has heard his little secret of his, well, at least until now.  
  
"Never have I ever got my dick stuck in a wall." Bokuto says, looking directly at Kuroo. Kuroo huffs and takes a sip of the glass he's holding. Atsumu broke into giggles, and Kenma looks at him with digust. "You're disgusting Kuro."  
  
"It was one time Kenma!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Never have I ever matched stripes with stripes." Kenma says, making Atsumu, Bokuto, Yamaguchi and Kuroo take a sip. "All of you guys are horrible. Aside from the others though." Kenma deadpans, nodding approvingly at those who didn't take a sip. Oikawa smiles, bright and wide while Tsukishima gives him a nod. Iwaizumi offers him a small smile. "Never have I ever made a child cry." Yamaguchi says, eyes flickering to an irritated Tsukishima taking a sip. "What the fuck Tsukki?"  
  
"The kid deserved it." Tsukishima defends himself.  
  
"He was eight!"  
  
"Losers weepers. Never have I ever played such a confrontational game of never have I ever." Tsukishima says, raising up a glass just like everyone else. They shout a loud 'Cheers!' before drinking from their glasses. Kuroo thinks for a while, eyes moving from person to person in their little circle of friends. Kenma groans impatiently. Kuroo bleps his tongue at him before smiling. "Never have I ever had a weird thing for Oikawa's hands!"  
  
Oikawa squawks. "No one here has a thing for my hands Tetsu–" Oikawa stops.  
  
Iwaizumi takes a small sip from his glass without realizing what he just did. Everyone stops and stares at him. Iwaizumi snaps out of his tipsy state and his eyes go wide. Five seconds pass before everyone's screaming, exception of Kenma, Tsukishima, and Oikawa. "WHAT THE FUCK IWAIZUMI?!"  
  
"WHEN? HOW? WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT."  
  
"WE HAVE A LOT TO UNPACK HERE."  
  
Kenma huffs a little laugh and Tsukishima is giggling into Yamaguchi's shoulder. Oikawa's still staring at Iwaizumi. "I didn't mean that." Iwaizumi awkwardly interrupts. Oikawa's stare seems to grow more intense at that statement. "You're such a bad liar Iwaizumi." Tsukishima drawls, earning more giggles from the group. "Shut the fuck up Tsukishima. Never have I ever fucked Kuroo Tetsurou." Iwaizumi spits out. Almost everyone in the group takes a sip. "....I didn't expect that."  
  
"What can I say, I got game."  
  
Iwaizumi laughs at that, yet he can still feel the intensity of the stare Oikawa's giving him. Iwaizumi gulps and meets Oikawa's eyes. They stare at each other for a while. After a few minutes, Oikawa's eyes narrow before he puts on a smile. "Never have I ever gotten a dick piercing." He says. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi takes a sip. They stare at Yamaguchi in stunned silence before Atsumu whispers. "It's always the quiet ones." Everyone dissolves into giggles again.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs in relief. Everyone seemed to forget whatever Iwaizumi just did a few moments ago. He meets Oikawa's eyes and Oikawa winks at him. He fucking winks. _Oh my god, I'm so in love with him, _Iwaizumi thinks. He decides that very moment that Oikawa Tooru is unfair, so unfair.  
  
––  
  
Iwaizumi falls onto his bed, thank fucking god. They stayed up until 5 a.m. playing stupid drinking games. His head feels way too fuzzy to be working. Oh, he's going to have such a bad hangover in the morning. Surprisingly, Oikawa seems to be working well. "Iwa-chan, you can't sleep in your pants!" He scolds. Iwaizumi groans. "Fucking watch me."  
  
Oikawa huffs and heads for his closet, muttering something about pants being too uncomfortable. Iwaizumi looks up just in time for a pair of sweatpants to his his face. He grabs the pair and raises an eyebrow at Oikawa. Oikawa shrugs. "Change before you sleep at least or I'm doing it myself." Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, he really doesn't want to change. "I don't want to change though." He says. Oikawa moves closer to Iwaizumi and the tension in the room slowly grows.  
  
He puts two fingers underneath Iwaizumi's chin, and lifts his head upwards. _Holy shit, _Iwaizumi thinks. They meet each other's gaze, and the look Oikawa sends him makes him feel very, very small. A few minutes pass, and not one has moved. Iwaizumi doesn't know if his mind is hazy because of the fact he drank like there's no tomorrow or the fact that Oikawa's hands are touching his face. He blames it on the beer. Oikawa's lips suddenly quirks up and he lets go of Iwaizumi's chin. "Change." He says, before walking out of the room.  
  
Iwaizumi desperately tries to ignore the weird twisting in his stomach and the heat slowly creeping up his face. Unfair, Iwaizumi's mind repeats.  
  
––  
  
Iwaizumi wakes up with a terrible headache, and in Oikawa's lap. He double takes to see Oikawa smiling down at him. "Why, good morning Iwa-chan! Comfortable?" He teases, laughing even harder as Iwaizumi falls off the bed. Iwaizumi grumbles and clutches his head. Fuck, he hates drinking and parties. "What the fuck happened last night?"  
  
"We drank, played games, went home, then before you passed out, you forced me to sit down and fell asleep in my lap!" Oikawa says, smiling brightly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi frowns, he remembered the games and all, but everything after that was just a blur. "Oh, and you said you had a thing for my hands!" Oikawa perks up. Iwaizumi chokes on his spit. "I was hoping you forgot that." He grumbles, still sitting on the floor. Oikawa laughs, light and quiet before moving off the bed.  
  
"Stay here, and I'll get water and breakfast." Oikawa says, booping Iwaizumi's nose. Iwaizumi makes a sound before moving to collapse on the bed. Ohh, he was so fucked. Oikawa comes in a few minutes later, holding a tray with water and cereal. "Here, Iwa-chan! Say 'ahhh', okay?" Oikawa says, taking a spoonful of cereal and extending it to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's eye twitches, just a teeny bit. "Oikawa, what the fuck?"  
  
"Let me feed you Iwa-chan. You look like shit!"  
  
"Gee, thanks." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth anyways. They sit there in comfortable silence, the only noises filling the room being the crunch of the cereal and the occassional bickering between the two. Iwaizumi takes the last spoonful into his mouth and swallows. "Now, drink!" Oikawa says, shoving the glass into Iwaizumi's face.  
  
Iwaizumi takes the glass cautiously, watching from the corner of his eye as Oikawa fixes the tray and leaves the room. Oikawa seems to be..too cheery this morning, which is really fucking weird, considering how Oikawa is never a morning person. He's planning something, Iwaizumi thinks. A part of him hopes it isn't related to his fascination on Oikawa's hands. He snaps out of his thoughts as Oikawa comes strolling in. "Iwa-chan, I have to do an experiment!"  
  
Iwaizumi scowls, he doesn't like where this is going. "Why are you telling me this Shittykawa?"  
  
"Because you're what I'm experimenting on!" Oikawa says cheerfully, moving closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gulps. Fuck. "Asskawa wh–" He pauses when he feels a pair of hands on his face. His eyes grow wide, watching as Oikawa's grin turns into something wicked. Oikawa rubs his cheek softly. Iwaizumi tries to hide the fact that he melts into his touch, but very much fails when Oikawa rubs at the same spot even more. Just as his eyes start to get droopy, Oikawa lets his hands wander a bit lower to the back of his neck. Iwaizumi finds it quite hard to breathe.  
  
Oikawa let his hand play with the hair at the back of his neck. He draws soothing circles to his nape and Iwaizumi fails to hide a shudder. Oikawa hums, and Iwaizumi is unsure if he's ascending into the heavens or not. "..'kawa?" Iwaizumi asks quietly, eyeing as Oikawa looks at him. He hangs on to the way Oikawa's eyes are filled with something like, hope or love. "Iwaizumi?" Oikawa replies back. Iwaizumi struggles to fight another shudder. Oikawa grins, lopsided and all.  
  
Oikawa traces his jaw with his fingers, and stops at his chin. Iwaizumi looks away, as if he was the protagonist finally getting with the romantic interest in a romance novel. Oikawa lifts his head up and stares at him. Iwaizumi pretends he doesn't shrink away from the gaze. "Iwaizumi." He says, and Iwaizumi wavers just a bit. "Iwaizumiii." Oikawa drawls, and Iwaizumi is fighting back a smile of his own. "Hajime." Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi breaks. He turns to face a grinning Oikawa. "How cute!" Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi flushes red. "Way to ruin the moment dumbass." Iwaizumi grumbles, yet he's grinning just a bit as well. "Iwa-chan?"  
  
Iwaizumi hums, melting into the way Oikawa's other hand plays with his hair. "Can I kiss you?" Iwaizumi stills. Oikawa continues playing with his hair. "Please." He says, and that's all it took for Oikawa to press his lips against his. Iwaizumi wants to scream and cry and shout. Iwaizumi kisses back, one, two, three times before Oikawa's mumbling into his mouth. "Open." He mumbles. Iwaizumi obeys him, a little too desperately. He opens his mouth and Oikawa's kissing him deeper, and even better than before.  
  
He can feel his heart hammering against his chest and everything is just so overwhelming but in a weirdly good way. It's like a million fireworks have been lit up all at once on new year's day. They continue kissing for a while, before Oikawa pulls back to get a gasp of air. Iwaizumi gets a good look at him, lips red bruised from all the kissing, hair disheveled from the constant grabbing from Iwaizumi, and a little tinge of red spreading across his cheeks. Oikawa stares at him, smile widening. "So you do have a thing for my hands."  
  
Iwaizumi wants to punt him into the sun and send him flying across the exosphere. "I hate you so much."  
  
"You were just kissing me awhile ago Iwa-chan."  
  
"Stop saying that." Iwaizumi groans, pushing Oikawa's stupid, stupid grinning face away. "Hajimeeee, I didn't know you were such a good kisser!" Oikawa presses on even more as Iwaizumi flushes red. "Shut up." He says, burying himself in Oikawa's neck. "You're so cute Iwa-chan." Oikawa laughs, bright and cheery and Iwaizumi is barely holding back a whine. "Does this mean you like me?" Oikawa asks. "No. I make out with all my friends. You're not special."  
  
"Hajime."  
  
"I like you Oikawa."  
  
"Like, like like or just like?"  
  
Iwaizumi groans into his shoulder. His headache somehow has gotten worse. "Hajime! You didn't answer me!" Oikawa whines, slightly shaking Iwaizumi. "What are you, eleven?" Iwaizumi grumbles. "Out of ten? Yes. Yes I am." Oikawa deadpans and Iwaizumi's huffing a laugh into his shoulder. "I love you Oikawa." Oikawa grows silent.  
  
Five minutes pass before Iwaizumi looks up just to check if he didn't completely break Oikawa. Oikawa's staring into space. I broke him, Iwaizumi thinks smugly. Iwaizumi chuckles before pressing a kiss to Oikawa's neck. Oikawa groans and buries his face into his hair. "You are going to be the death of me." He says, slightly muffled. Iwaizumi grins. "Somehow I think you'd like that."  
  
"Hm, cause of death, Iwaizumi Hajime. Cute."  
  
Iwaizumi hums sweetly at him, before a pang of pain shoots through his head. He winces and rubs his forehead. "Okay, I'd love to kiss you more but I feel like shit. I'm going back to sleep." Oikawa whines. "Aw, but I want more kisses! Iwa-chan, pleasseeee!" Oikawa whines even more, Iwaizumi smothering a smile as he leaves Oikawa's arms. Iwaizumi collapses onto the bed and turns away from his bestfriend– friend? Boyfriend? He doesn't know. "G'night."  
  
"Iwa-chan!"  
  
"Good. Night."  
  
Iwaizumi's sure Oikawa's pouting. He's ready to hear more whining and bickering. What he's not ready for is Oikawa sighing before kissing his forehead and collapsing next to him. Iwaizumi sucks in a small, shaky breath. "You are totally blushing right now." Oikawa teases, Iwaizumi debating on hitting him with a fist. Iwaizumi stays quiet, stubbornly. "Hajime."  
  
Iwaizumi bites his lip in an effort to stay quiet. He hears Oikawa huff behind him, before he feels an arm snaking around his waist and Oikawa's head on his shoulder. "Hajime?" Oikawa whispers into his ear. Iwaizumi flushes red. Unfair, unfair, unfair, unfair. "You're so unfair."  
  
Oikawa barks a laugh, tickling Iwaizumi's ear. "You think so?"  
  
Iwaizumi looks away and pouts. "I know so." Oikawa laughs again, Iwaizumi pouting even more. He can practically feel the smug energy radiating off him. "Do I at the very least get a kiss before you collapse into your beauty sleep?" Oikawa asks, voice hopeful and soft. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and turns his head to meet Oikawa's lips. Soft, pink, and perfect. He's very much in love with this man.  
  
Oikawa lets out a muffled noise of surprise and Iwaizumi smiles into the kiss. He pulls away and turns away to finally, finally let slumber take him away. He hears Oikawa let out a startled laugh, before finally falling asleep.  
____


End file.
